Several technologies are emerging to improve fuel economy, emissions and performance of internal combustion engine powered vehicles. One of these technologies involves the addition of air boost devices, like turbochargers, and air boost assist devices that supplement the turbochargers. Exemplary boost assist devices include hydraulically driven devices, electrically driven devices, belt driven devices and pneumatically driven devices. These devices may be driven directly by the engine, such as with a belt or via a hydraulic pump (which may be driven by the engine), or via an alternator (which is driven by the engine). In any case, the economical use of energy is important due to sizing considerations, fuel economy considerations and performance considerations.